new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Awesome Family
(also known as : A Mittens the Cat Production) is a American animated superhero action comedy series developed by Vincent Waller and Butch Hartman for Paramount Television Animation. It is a spin off/present-day take to the series Mittens the Cat and its sequel series The Return of Mittens. It will premiere on , premiering in March 14, 2022. Plot A normal family get powers after a nuclear accident and become the defenders of Kool City. Characters Heroes *'Mittens Burbside/Awesome Dad' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A 38-years-old light yellow cat with blonde hair. His superpowers are laser vision, super sword, magnetic fist, heart shield, bumpy muscles and flame dash. He is wearing a light blue checkerboard shirt, a brown siena fedora hat, light gray pants and long brown boots which resemble the 1990's father's clothing. In his superhero form, he is wearing an orange super suit with white gloves, boots and mask. *'Sally Burbside/Awesome Mom' (voiced by Dionne Quan) - A 35-years-old rabbit. Her superpowers are magic wand, super hearing, carrot darts, lasso pearls, bunny kick and hug attack. She is wearing a light purple shirt, lavender pants and brown boots, which resemble the 1980's mother's clothing. In her superheroine form, she is wearing an purple super suit with white gloves, boots and mask. *'Johnny Burbside/Awesome Son' (voiced by Billy West in his Elroy Jetson impression) - Mittens and Sally's 8-year old son. He is a gray cat. His superpowers are super slingshot, flying baseball, kiddie poker, vanishing power, electric darts and loud whistle. He is wearing a red vest, dark blue pants and long brown boots. In his superhero form, he is wearing an red super suit with white gloves, boots and mask. *'Lori Burbside/Awesome Daughter' (voiced by Tress MacNeille in her Babs Bunny impression) - Mittens and Sally's 6-year old daughter. She is a light yellow rabbit. Her superpowers are ticklish finger, pushy blocks, paintbrush boomerang, flower sprays, bunny hop and super spank. She is wearing a little girl's clothing and brown boots. In her superheroine form, she is wearing an pink super suit with white gloves, boots and mask. Allies Descendants *'Mayor Simmons' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - The loyal but sometimes childish mayor of Kool City. *'Chief Gerard' (voiced by Frank Welker) - A squirrel who is the chief of the Kool City Police. *'Big Bull' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Madame Hippo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'The Hood Family' - the Awesome Family's counterparts from Bearingham Town. **'William Hood/Hood Blue Jay' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Susie Hood/Hood Vixen' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bobby Hood/Hood Foxy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Lily Hood/Hood Flamingo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Original allies *'Dr. Coyote' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A scientist coyote who creates gadgets for the Awesome Family. Villains Descendants *'Dr. Mousetoff' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - A mad scientist rat and the Awesome Family's arch-enemy. *'Merltech' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche in his The Brain impression) - A tech-obsessed duck. **'Drissebella the Tech Canary '(voiced by Grey Griffin) - Merltech's accomplice. *'The Shadow Family' (all voiced by Bryce Papenbrook (males) and Dionne Quan (females)) - the Burbside family's evil shadows. Original villains *'The Termite' (voiced by Doug Lawrence in his Sheldon Plankton impression) - A evil genius in the form of a termite. *'Melanie Rabbit/Masked Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A cat burglar rabbit who is Sally's sister that soon is out for revenge on her sister. *'Bompy and the Mastermind' (voiced by Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, respectively) - A evil hyena duo. However, one is a dimwit and the other is a genius. *'Metal Dragon' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A cybernetic dragon from another dimension and one of the Bigger Bad Guys (after Dr. Mousetoff, Merltech and the Termite) of the series. *'Doom Monkey' (voiced by in his Mojo Jojo impression) - TBD Cast Episodes List of Awesome Family episodes Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork IMG_20171021_2100503_rewind.jpg|Awesome Dad IMG_20180403_2038338_rewind.jpg|Awesome Dad, Awesome Mom, Awesome Son and Awesome Daughter Awesome Family.png|Awesome Dad, Awesome Mom, Awesome Son and Awesome Daughter preparing to fight crime. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *The series is considered non-canon, as it takes place in the Modern times. *Mittens and Sally are revealing their last names "Burbside" and their children, as well. *Butch Hartman redesigns the characters in the style of the Warner Bros. Classic Animation veteran animators Robert McKimson and Friz Freleng.